cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Hugh Laurie
Hugh Laurie (1959 - ) Film Deaths *''The Man in the Iron Mask'' (1998) [King's Advisor]: Executed (off-screen) under Leonardo DiCaprio's orders, after giving the French people spoiled food (that Leonardo had commanded him to do in the first place). *''Tomorrowland ''(2015) (Tomorrowland: A World Beyond) ''[''David Nix]: Crushed after George Clooney drops the self-destructing Raffey Cassidy into his future prediction sphere, causing the invention to fall on him. TV Deaths *''The Young Ones: Bambi'' (1984) [Lord Monty]: Killed in a (comical) explosion when Adrian Edmondson throws a grenade at his team during a game show; we see a flash of light and smoke, then four empty seats where the team had been. *''Blackadder the Third: Duel and Duality'' (1987) [George, Prince of Wales]: Shot in the chest by Stephen Fry. He regains consciousness in Tony Robinson's arms and declares that his life was saved by the cigarillo case in his pocket; he then checks his pocket, discovers that he didn't have a case after all, and immediately dies. (Played for comic effect, obviously.) *''Blackadder's Christmas Carol'' (1988) [Prince George/Lord Pigmot]: As "Lord Pigmot," he is disintegrated (along with Patsy Byrne and Stephen Fry) with a futuristic device by Rowan Atkinson, in Rowan's vision of "Christmas Future." (Again, played for comic effect.) *''Blackadder Goes Forth: Goodbyeee'' (1989) [Lt. George Colhurst St. Barleigh]: Shot to death (off-screen), along with the rest of the cast, after climbing out of the trench and charging towards the German troops. The scene slowly fades from them charging to a shot of the empty field. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XXI (2010; animated)'' [Roger]: Shot in the chest with a speargun by Homer Simpson. (voiced by Dan Castellaneta). (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy) Music Video Deaths *''"Experiment IV" ''(1986)'' (Kate Bush music video):'' Dies when he is confronted by the siren Kate Bush created when the sonic weapon goes out of control (when he is cornered while calling for help). His body is later seen as Kate escapes after killing everyone in the building. Gallery Hughlaurie.jpg|Hugh Laurie in Blackadder the Third: Duel and Duality Nix's death.png|Hugh Laurie's death in Tomorrowland Laurie, Hugh Laurie, Hugh Laurie, Hugh Laurie, Hugh Laurie, Hugh Laurie, Hugh Laurie, Hugh Laurie, Hugh Laurie, Hugh Laurie, Hugh Laurie, Hugh Category:Disney Stars Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Comedians Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Actors who died in Brad Bird Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Animation Stars Category:People who died in a The Simpsons series Category:ABC Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Valiant Category:Family Guy cast members Category:House M.D. cast members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Adventure Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Friends cast members Category:Stuart Little Cast Members Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:British Independent Awards Winners